EremikaHaven
Brianna Ashley Tuckey (born: ), better known online as EremikaHaven or MikasasMom (formerly AnimeHaven), is an American YouTuber who dedicates her channel to the fandom shipping Eremika from the popular anime Attack On Titan. She does weekly "Anime Talk" videos where she talks about theories or reviews around Attack On Titan and Eremika. She does Audiodrama Acts once a month. She first joined in 2014, but didn't start making Eremika content until 2015. She started with AMVS, then began to create her Audiobooks and reviews as of April, 11 2017. She originally was only at 500 subscribers for a while, until she started making her Audiodramas. History Brianna was born and raised in Monroe, Pennslyvania. She was born via C-Section at Pocono Medical Center, with an instant sinus infection that left her tone deaf, unable to sing. However, she would find her voice more talented in voice acting once she decided to start her channel. She started writing fanfiction at 14 years old, and mostly wrote Harry Potter and Cardcaptor Sakura. She became an anime fan after seeing the Japanese version of Cardcaptor Sakura at 13 years old. She bounced between public school and homeschool due to being autistic (Aspergers) but eventually graduated with honors from homeschool. Brianna also suffers from anxiety, and severe PTSD. She went horseback riding and attended lessons between the ages 10 and 12 years old. She volunteered at an animal shelter for about 2 years and 5 months, and went recreational dog sled mushing once when she was 14. She became an Attack On Titan fan a few years after the anime released, and it's been her favorite anime since. She started to ship Eren and Mikasa only 6 episodes in to Season 1, and started writing fanfiction. She started it off as montone audiobooks but after a year of practicing, her voice acting has improved vastly and she is currently working on her watchable Visual Novel known as Blue Butterfly, which is Eremika themed. She releases an 10-minute Act monthly. She does weekly "Anime Talk" videos mostly talking about either Eremika or Attack On Titan. She wants to discuss other animes on her weekly Anime Talk, however views only go high if its Attack On Titan themed. Despite having a small channel, she's had to already deal with a stalker and a semi impersonator, both on YouTube, which is why she lists rules in every video description and does indeed ban users who rub her the wrong way. Brianna has also openly admitted on Twitter to having baby fever, and she uses her plush Mikasa as a 'Reborn Doll' as a therapy to help her cope due to not being able to have kids currently. Trivia *She has two cats, Buddy and Cookie. *Her favorite character of all is Mikasa Ackerman. *Her original YouTube name was "Eremikashipper4ever" but she decided to change it recently so it sounds less 'fangirly' and more professional. *She is considering changing it finally to MikasasMom by 2020, which is who she is known as on Twitter. *She shares a birthday with Attack On Titan Season 1's original airing. *Her channel is all about being a 'safe space' for Eremika shippers. She bans any haters, and anyone who is rude to her subscribers. **The reason for the banning and the need to keep things 'positive' is from the fact she found out Eremika shippers were bullied into near silence back when Attack On Titan first started airing. *Her 8 year long best friend Colin also is on the channel. He is transgender, female transitioning to male, so he provides the voice of their original character Rubi. Colin has appeared on a few livestreams and in some Anime reviews as well. *Colin lives in the UK, so he and Brianna can only communicate on Skype and Facebook, but still manage to work on the channel together. *Despite being part of the channel, Colin is not an Attack On Titan fan. But he does ship Eremika. *Brianna has two scars, one from a cat scratch and one from a surgery. *A couple years ago Brianna injured both her ankles, one broken and one sprained. She had surgery but was left with forever nerve damage. *Brianna is very active on Twitter. She has a Facebook page for her channel as well, but rarely uses it anymore due to how slow it moves on her computer. *She no longer uses Tumblr. *She has a DeviantArt, Eremikashipper, but it is mostly inactive. *She loves video games, and has a Steam account. Her favorite PC game is Wolfquest. *She also loves swimming, and reading books. *Aside from anime, she is a huge Harry Potter fan, loves MLP FIM and is a fan of ABC's Once Upon a Time along with several Disney movies. *She's also a massive Jurassic Park and Godzilla fan. *Brianna is extremely self conscious about her weight, being over 300 lbs. Because of this, she rarely shows her face on camera, and when she does, its always from the chest up. She struggles to lose, but admits she wants to. *Her favorite YouTuber is currently Matpat and Steph from GTLive. But she also loves Jacksepticeye, Gloom, LetMeExplainStudios, JaidenAnimations, Swoozie, Call Me Kevin, Channel Awesome, and PewDiePie. *Her favorite anime is Attack On Titan and her favorite Anime Movie is Wolf Children. *Brianna isn't afraid of spiders or snakes, but she has a phobia to ants. *Brianna is also a huge animal lover. Her favorite animals are wolves, and she's had two dogs in the past. She is also very Anti Seaworld, but also Anti PETA. *Brianna is a Christian, and she's straight. She chose not to vote in the 2016 election. *Despite being Christan, Brianna does not judge or promote hate towards homosexuals, lesbians, bisexuals or transgenders. Her best friend Colin is transgender and pansexual. *Despite it being the audiobooks who got her passed her 1,000 milestone, it was actually a ten-minute AMV she made titled "101 Reasons to Ship Eren and Mikasa" that brought attention to her channel, which has since been deleted and remade into a 3,000 subscribers special. *Between March 2018 and December 2018, Brianna had a long distance boyfriend. **In late December they broke up. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers